Stand Up
by Athena's Wiccan-wolf
Summary: Sirius Potter-Faolan stands up for himself with the help of his daddies Harry and Cara. Best read 'Little Wolf' and 'Autumn Skies' if you're new and wondering who the hell Cara is!


Disclaimer: Cara Faolan and Sirius Potter-Faolan are mine but everyone else is a copyrighted product of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios. No infringement is intended.  
  
Working it out Harry and Cara are both now around the age of 32.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Stand Up – One shot  
  
Sirius Potter-Faolan threw open the door then violently shut it behind him causing a resounding slam to echo around the house entrance hall. The wall shuddered from the force making the pictures on the wall yelp as their frames shook slightly.  
  
Sirius charged up the stairs until he came to his bedroom door and entered it in the same manner as the house door. After he had slammed the door shut he threw his school bag with a great yell at the opposite wall before throwing himself onto his bed belly down to bury his head in his arms.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Harry had watched as his and Cara's son came storming into the house and up the stairs to his room from the threshold leading into the living room.  
  
Placing his cup of tea he had been drinking down on the coffee table beside him he began to make his way up the stairs until he reached the ten-year- old's bedroom door.  
  
"Sirius? Champ, you ok?" He asked tentatively.  
  
"Go away." Came the muffled, slightly tearful reply and sighing Harry pushed open the door.  
  
"Sirius, baby, what's wrong?" He asked as he moved towards the bed where his son lay face down. He moved slowly to sit by the boy causing the bed to dip a little as he did so.  
  
Reaching out he began to soothingly stroke the back of Sirius's head as the little boy's body heaved with a great sob. At first no one moved save for the little pets Harry gave to the boy's hair but then Sirius sat up and curled up against his father still crying silently. He briefly caught a glimpse of dirt on the boy's face and a small cut on his forehead.  
  
"Shh, it's ok baby." Harry said as he rocked the boy gently placing soft kisses on the raven hair. He hummed slightly in a relaxing manner, a song he or Cara always sang to their son when he was a baby and more presently, when he was upset.  
  
This was how Cara found them half an hour later.  
  
"Harry? Sirius? What's wrong, what's the matter?" He asked, a little frantically, as he moved to sit the other side of the distraught boy.  
  
When the boy still remained silent Cara looked over at his mate who shrugged in indication that he too was still in the dark about the situation.  
  
"Cub, what's happened?" The older werewolf said as he leant down a little to rub a reassuring hand on the boy's small arms. Sirius seemed to finally relent and with a shaky sigh he rubbed at his reddened eyes.  
  
"Donny Francis was saying stuff." He said as he scrunched his face a little because Harry was rubbing off the tear tracks down his cheeks.  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Cara asked softly.  
  
"Stuff about you and daddy...stuff about me." The boy whispered as he toyed with a loose thread on his jumper.  
  
"Come on baby, we can't help if you don't tell us specifically." Harry said but not in a harsh manner merely a typical worried father way.  
  
Rubbing his eyes again Sirius nodded.  
  
"He was saying that his family thought it was unnatural for you to be with a werewolf...for me to have two daddies."  
  
Harry went to say something but the boy continued.  
  
"Then he was saying that everyone knew I was one too because the press mentioned it back when I was a baby and that their parents had told them all to be careful of me...that I might hurt them." He frowned as he thought back another wail of pain in his throat.  
  
"Then he said that it was disgusting that the most powerful wizard in the world was married into a pack and that all werewolves should've been put down the minute they were bitten...that I was a freak of nature before he pushed me over and I hit my head."  
  
The dam broke once more and Sirius began to cry as his parents hugged him tightly. Harry had to concentrate on the fact that the words that had been uttered to his child were from another ten-year-old and not something he could go lay into.  
  
"Don't you dare listen to a word he says Cub, do you hear me? You are a wonderful boy and don't you for one minute doubt it." Cara said as he kissed the top of his son's head lovingly.  
  
"He's just a bully baby, a bully that has a rough home life and takes it out on you. Next time he does something like this ignore him and tell a teacher ok sweetie?"  
  
The boy nodded as he pulled back again to rub at his eyes. He gave both his daddies a watery smile and kissed a cheek on both of them.  
  
"Thank you Daddy." He said and the two men returned the kisses making the boy giggle.  
  
"I'm just going to make a call." Harry said as he stood, kissing his son again and then his husband before making his way downstairs.  
  
"Daddy..."  
  
"Yes Cub?" Cara said stroking back his son's hair from his forehead, muttering a quick healing spell to close up the little cut on Sirius's head.  
  
"You don't think Dad's going do anything...well, 'dad' like...do you?" The boy said turning his gaze upwards to look at the blonde werewolf who frowned slightly in confusion then blanched as a thought struck him.  
  
"Oh dear."  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Harry went marching down the road, the gravel crunching loudly under his feet as he drew closer to the Francis household at the end of the village.  
  
When he reached the door he knocked loudly, angrily then crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for the door to open. Finally he saw a blurred figure move towards the door when it finally opened to reveal a chubby blonde boy.  
  
("Just like Dudley") Harry thought bitterly.  
  
"Yes sir?" The boy asked a little rudely and giving a grim smile Harry glared down at him.  
  
"Hello Donny, I'd like to speak to your father." The animagus said through gritted teeth.  
  
"And may I ask as to who you are so I can inform my dad." The boy said crossing his arms and glaring back at the man.  
  
("What a Brat, definitely like Dudley...only using bigger words, I don't think Dudley knew how to construct sentences like that.")  
  
"Tell him Harry Potter-Faolan would like to speak to him...you know, Sirius's father."  
  
This seemed to make the boy pale considerably as he finally understood why the man was there...he almost looked as though he might start crying but he gave a nod and turned to find his father.  
  
A few minutes passed and Harry began to tap his foot impatiently. Finally commotion could be heard from the living room and Harry could just hear the tail end of Donny's words being something like "...but I didn't do anything."  
  
A tall, slightly large man came to the door in what appeared to be a suit minus the dinner jacket and tie meaning the man probably got back from work not long ago. There was a 'Holier then thou' look in the man's eyes that fuelled Harry's already angered state as he didn't appreciate being looked down upon...the Dursley's had done that and rather then intimidating him it merely pissed him off.  
  
"Yes, can I help?" The man said in a gruff voice as he moved to lean against the threshold.  
  
"Yes actually, it's about your son." Harry said adopting a similar manner in tone and glare to show that he was –not- a push over like some of the parents around here who had to put up with their children returning home distraught at something Donny Francis the local bully had done to them.  
  
"Oh really?" The man asked dryly and Harry gave him a bitter smile.  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid that I don't appreciate what your son said and did to my little boy."  
  
"What, you mean the werewolf kid?" The man asked with the tiniest flicker of a sneer and Harry had to resist drawing back his fist to plant it in the man's slightly crooked nose.  
  
"His name is Sirius, -not- 'Werewolf kid'." He managed to grit out between his ever so slightly bared teeth. It would seem that the Caerleon side of him was in on this too.  
  
"Listen –sir-, but my boy is an good lad and if he did say anything to –it- then it was probably out of reaction. Your –boy- more then likely started it, you never know with these creatures." Mr Francis said cockily and Harry's eyes flashed angrily.  
  
"Right, we've tried polite like Cara would've wanted, now we do it my way." Harry snarled and startled the man by stepping over the threshold to stand barely an inch away from the other man, Harry using his height advantage to frighten the man.  
  
"I have never once used my status as 'Boy who Lived' to get me anything but that doesn't mean I won't. Should your boy cause anymore pain, mental or physical, to my son then I will have him removed from the school by using my connections at the Ministry. Then I will have you fired from your job and a hiring ban placed around anywhere around here meaning you will have to move away from the village."  
  
Mr Francis moved his mouth in a fish like motion before he seemed to steal himself.  
  
"Are you threatening me Sir?" He asked loudly and Harry smirked as he remembered a similar scene at the end of his fifth year with Vernon Dursley and Mad Eye Moody.  
  
"Why yes Sir...I believe I am. I will not have someone as low as your family tell anyone in mine that they are worthless. You have racial problems with Lycans that's your problem...you have racial problems with –my- family, Lycans or not, and I make it more then just your problem...I make it your life choice. If you like your job I strongly suggest reigning in that boy of yours before it's too late."  
  
Stepping back through the threshold Harry bowed his head mockingly at the man who had a look of deep fear and shock on his face.  
  
"Good day –Sir-." He said and with a whirl of his cloak Harry made his way back home.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"Oh please tell me he hasn't done anything rash." Cara said as he chewed at his thumbnail, leaning against a counter in the kitchen as Sirius ate a bowl of soup at the table, his legs swinging under the table.  
  
"Course he has, he's dad isn't he!" Sirius said and he smiled at the blonde man by the counter. Cara watched him for a few moments before he let out a chuckle and smiled down at the impish look on his son's face.  
  
"You two are terrible." He said as he moved forwards to tickle Sirius who gave a laughing yell and dodged his father's fingers. Laughing Cara began to chase the boy around the kitchen until they both heard the front door open and they stopped.  
  
"Harry?" Cara called.  
  
"Yeah?" Came the reply and giving a sigh the werewolf stepped into the hallway, Sirius trailing behind him. Harry was just pulling off his cloak and hanging it up when Cara came up to him to slip his arms around the wizard's waist.  
  
"Where did you go?" the blonde asked as he rested his head on his husband's shoulder who in turn reached up to trace fingers through the light tresses.  
  
"To speak to Mr Francis." Harry said as he placed a kiss on his mate's head causing Sirius to gag.  
  
"Hello, only child present!" The boy called and chuckling the couple pulled apart, although they kept the backs of their hands touching.  
  
"What did you do dad?" Sirius asked timidly and Harry knelt down to give his baby boy a reassuring smile.  
  
"Told him to reign in Donny otherwise he'd have 'The boy who lived' and the Ministry on his arse."  
  
"Harry, language." Cara said and both of the other Potter-Faolan's laughed.  
  
"Thanks dad." Sirius said quietly and he hugged his dad tightly.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIII  
  
Harry spat the toothpaste into the sink, sipped a glass of water to swirl it around in his mouth then spat that in too. Turning the tap on he quickly rinsed the sink then turned it off again as he placed his toothbrush back on the shelf before clicking the light of the ensuite off.  
  
He padded towards the bed where Cara was already sat up and reading work reports as he scribbled down notes. He looked up at his husband, slipping off the gold rimmed reading glasses he had been prescribed with when he was in his late twenties, and pulled back the covers so Harry could crawl in.  
  
"Your feet are cold." He said as he placed all his papers on the floor beside the bed, grinning as Harry slipped his feet up his pyjama trouser legs to warm his feet on the back of the werewolf's legs.  
  
"I know, that's why I'm warming them on you." Harry purred as he snuggled into his husband as Cara lay back against the pillows with a relaxed sigh.  
  
A few minutes passed in silence as both men lay comfortably in each other's arms until Cara breathed in sharply indicating he was about to speak.  
  
"You didn't use violence did you?" He asked quietly and chuckling Harry shook his head.  
  
"No just words and my height, I swear on our mating bond."  
  
The blonde sighed in relief as he rolled over to wrap his arms lovingly around his husband's waist as Harry smirked and mirrored the action.  
  
"Where were you when I was at school, could've used your help then?" he said as he kissed the end of the animagus's nose.  
  
"In primary school, getting the shit kicked out of me." Harry said with a chuckle but Cara knew that his mate was far from amused.  
  
"Seems it isn't just us werewolves that have it rough." The blonde said quietly and the darker man let out a sigh as he pulled Cara closer.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it. What's important is that Sirius is ok for now."  
  
"Thanks to Super Daddy!" Cara teased and Harry groaned as he rolled over onto his back.  
  
"Don't call me that." He said as Cara laughed happily and after a minute he rolled over on top of his husband with a playful growl.  
  
"Cheeky sod." He purred as he rubbed his nose against Cara's who purred contentedly in return. The blonde's hands trailed under Harry's T-shirt and up his back to knead soothingly at his mate's shoulder blades making a shiver run down Harry 's spine.  
  
"Even after all these years I'm still not tired of that." The animagus said huskily as he leant down to part Cara's lips with his own to kiss him lazily. Slowly clothes were discarded and both were lost to one another in the long-term silencoed room.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII  
  
Sirius pulled on his coat and then his bag as he walked over to the counter to pick up his lunch box from his daddy who smiled down at him from behind a curtain of blonde hair.  
  
"Ready?" he asked as he handed the red lunch-box down and Sirius nodded.  
  
"Ready."  
  
"So what're you to do should Donny say anything?"  
  
"' I should just ignore him and tell a teacher.'" He recited and Cara smiled at him proudly.  
  
"Good boy." He said hugging the boy whose head was already reaching his chest in height.  
  
"And if all else fails, kick his arse." Harry said from his place at the table, smirking as he folded up the newspaper that he'd been reading as he smirked at his son who was laughing now despite Cara's scowl at his husband.  
  
"Harry, honestly...if he's going to be kicking then it had better be in the knackers because that'll send him straight down."  
  
Harry laughed as his son doubled over in hysterics and Cara winked his mate before looking down at his son one last time.  
  
"Good luck Cub." Harry said giving his son a one armed hug to his side before the boy made his way to the door, looking back into the kitchen just in time to see his dad pull his daddy down into his lap.  
  
"Ignore him, ignore him, ignore him..." Sirius chanted over and over until he finally reached the front gates of the wizarding primary school where he could see hordes upon hordes of children filtering into the playground waiting for the bell.  
  
"Right." He said as he marched through the gates, down the three steps and into the playground where everyone was playing various games.  
  
"Sirius!" Someone called and smiling he turned to see a red haired girl running towards him.  
  
"Hey Elena." He said as his seven-year-old 'cousin' ran up to him. Elena Weasley had definitely inherited the Weasley red hair but it was her mother's, Hermione's, warm intelligent brown eyes that she had received.  
  
"What you up too?" She asked as she took his hand and he led her into the playground.  
  
"Nothing, how about you? What have you be..."  
  
"OI SIRIUS!"  
  
Cringing Sirius turned around to see Donny Francis and two other equally nasty looking boys walking towards him.  
  
("Kick him in the knackers...NO, I mean 'Ignore him, ignore him.'") He thought frantically but luckily he managed to keep his face neutral as Elena squeezed his hand frighteningly.  
  
"Yes Donny?" he asked and the boy in question marched up to him to glare into Sirius's Auburn eyes.  
  
"You ratted on me didn't you? Your dad came to see mine and the next thing I knew I was being grounded because of an ugly twirp like you." The boy said menacingly but it was then, right there when the boy was right up close meaning that Sirius could see every emotion in the boy's eyes that he realised...  
  
("...He really is quite pathetic.")  
  
"Yes I told an adult that you were bullying me and you were punished for it. There's always a first time for everything but I believe my dad said something like if you did it again then it would keep happening."  
  
Donny looked shocked to see one of his 'victims' talking back and even a few other kids stopped their games to watch as someone finally stood up to the school bully.  
  
"You say you don't want to be punished and yet you come charging after me to do the thing that got you punished in the first place." Sirius continued more bravely then he felt inside as the chubby boy's hands balled into fists.  
  
"Don't you cheek me!" The boy yelled and Sirius calmly wiped off the spit that landed on his face.  
  
"I'm not cheeking you, I'm just telling you that if you ever bully me again then my dad will be back round your house where you'll be punished all over again."  
  
"Yeah!" Elena said supportively by his side and made to stride forwards but Sirius held her hand tightly holding her just behind him.  
  
Donny spluttered, searching for words as his eyes darted round at the forming crowd. His two friends looked at him dumbly for instructions but with a final growl Donny Francis spun on his heel leaving the small black- haired boy alone.  
  
Sirius stared after him for a moment then when it finally sunk in that, yes, he had just stood up to the local bully he grinned and looked down at Elena who was performing a little victory dance.  
  
Sirius joined in.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: ah a little more insight to the world of the Potter-Faolans. Hope you enjoyed. 


End file.
